TMinus
by taikachi
Summary: Izaya left Shizuo. This is what happens in the next six and half months. Third and final part of the Red Lines series.


Title: T-minus

Pairing: Shizaya, slight!Shizuo/Vorona

Rating: PG-13

Genre: angst, romance

Summary: Izaya left Shizuo. This is what happens in the next six and half months. Third and final part of the Red Lines series.

_six and half months ago (T-minus 4680 hours)  
><em>  
>" After three years of well, whatever we have, you're just going to walk out like this? You just think you can show up with another man and leave?"<p>

"It'd never work."

Izaya leaves.

_six months ago (T-minus 4320 hours)  
><em>  
>Shizuo leaves his apartment for the first time. He looks a wreck and feels like it too. It had taken Izaya walking out on him for Shizuo to realize that he was in love with the annoying informant. It crushed him, the knowledge that he'd had his chance but never realized it.<p>

He drags himself out of his apartment and forces himself to work. There's a new girl there, tall and blonde, like him. She's the first person he's interacted with in half a month and he thinks he's a little in love again.

_five months ago (T-minus 3600 hours)  
><em>  
>Over the past month, Shizuo has grown closer to Vorona, the new girl. She's like him in some ways, violent and impulsive.<p>

She's all cutting words and hard shoves, not like the sweet little things Shizuo has been taking out. It doesn't matter though for some reason. Shizuo finds he's okay with that and takes solace in it. Perhaps it's because it reminds him of Izaya, although he's trying his best not to think about that particular man.

He realizes how much he misses Izaya when one of their old photos pop up. It was one taken by Izaya while he was still sleeping. It shows just his face though, the other half ripped off by Izaya. The informant had said that he didn't like how his face looked.

The ache in his heart is almost unbearable. Despite all the time that has passed, the pain doesn't seem to be getting any better.

_four months ago (T-minus 2880 hours)  
><em>  
>Shizuo asks Vorona out. At least, he tries. Vorona shoots him down as soon as he asks.<p>

"Go out with me." She shoved him away, shaking her head. "You don't love me, I don't even like you in the slightest. Why are you doing this?" she asked. "I do love you," he protested. "You like me," she corrected him, an irritated expression crossing her face. "You love him. Besides, Izaya would kill anyone who got close to you."

_three months ago (T-minus 2160 hours)  
><em>  
>Shizuo hides in his apartment for a whole month after that rejection. The rejection itself, coupled with a reminder of Izaya is a devastating blow. Shizuo wonders what Vorona meant by her last statement. Izaya had cut all ties with him, so it made no sense that he would still care about who was close to Shizuo.<p>

_two months ago (T-minus 1440 hours)  
><em>  
>'I love you'<p>

Three words and a phone number written on the back of a crumpled photo. Shizuo found it in his coat pocket and while there was no signature it was obvious who had put it there.  
>Well, it's more like half a photo. It's the other part of a photo that Shizuo knows very well.<p>

The pure affection on Izaya's face stuns Shizuo. He'd known Izaya loved him. That much Izaya had made clear at their last meeting. Seeing proof however, is a different thing altogether.

_one month ago (T-minus 720 hours)  
><em>  
>It takes Shizuo a month to work up the courage to call the number. When he does, the sound of Izaya's voice, the first time he's heard it in nearly half a year, it's like giving water to a man dying of thirst. They agree to meet in a small cafe in Ikebukuro.<p>

The first thing out of Shizuo's mouth is, "I love you too." Izaya is clearly stunned by this, as the last time, Shizuo hadn't answered. He collects himself and murmurs, "You let me leave though."

Shizuo looks Izaya in the eye and say, "I know. That was the same moment I realized I loved you. Believe me when I say the last five months have been nothing short of hell."

Izaya chooses to believe him. It is not a decision he will regret.

_present (T-minus 0 hours)  
><em>  
>"Izayaaaaaaa!" The familiar shout echoes through Ikebukuro, as people scurry to get out of Shizuo's attack range. "Damn Izaya for always provoking him," they mutter under their breath. Another one of Izaya's plans has succeeded no doubt about it. Shizuo is furious, tearing down streets and around corners in a mad dash to find his antagonizer. A few alleys over, Izaya smiles to himself. 'If he catches me, I'll allow him one kiss.' Giggling quietly, he slips away into the darkness.<p>

Epilogue (T-plus 15 minutes)

Spying on the two from a safe distance, Erica catches the kiss. She smiles.


End file.
